Pro(fessional)
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: On a blind date from hell Arizona makes a deal with god to get her out of it and her way out comes in the form of a beautiful llie has a pass that just wont leave her alone and now with her new career change things are about to get harder but help comes in the form of a blue eyed blonde with a baby. Instantly attracted to each other will it go south or will she be the one?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new post of the same story but only because I wanted to change a few things around in the story to make it go a different way.

I know in the first two chapters I talked a lot about Arizona going to Mass and the Catholic church...Well I have no clue about it so if there is anyone that knows anything about it please let me know.

All mistakes are my own and I am sorry having a beta while it is an great thing is not really one of my strong points. I feel that Im going toofast or too slow.

So here is the first two chapters hope you like.

Pro(fessional)

Chapter 1

Oh my god if she doesn't stop talking about her dog I'm going to stab myself in the ears with this stake knife. I had to ask for one of the bus boys to run out and get me some benaydrl. I'm allergic to dogs and the second she sat across from me was when my alergy medicen picked to run out.

With all the money Im spending on this date I better get someone to run down the block for me.

"And just like that the vet said she was pregnant but I already..."

This was Marks way of getting back at me for missing his damned dinner party; I said sorry what more does he want? I couldn't help that a young couple came in with there 7 year old.

Who plans for there appendix to bust?

"Then Molly my 10 year old shih tzu..."

God help me...Im so sorry about skipping out on church with mom this past Sunday just give me a out. I will wake up tomorrow and go I promise you know I make good on my promises.

And just like that a my opening came in the form of an beautiful Latina slapping an man across the face and went for the bathroom.

"Im sorry, I'll be right back." I say standing

No I wont after I see if this beautiful woman is ok I am leaving. Good thing I had my things checked at the door. But when I reached the bathroom she wasn't there And I know I didn't pass her in the empty hall.

"Must have made a run for it like Im about to."

I head for the door gave my ticket and got my things and left as fast as I legally could.

"Fuck its cold." I say as the valet drove up with my car.

I give him a tip and I hop into the warmth that is my Aston Martin vanquish I started off quicker then I should have but I needed to get away from that woman. I rubbed my eyes when I saw the Latin woman making her way down the cold street.

"Fuck the benydrl." I say as I passed her and pulled to a stop.

"Im going to kill myself for this."

I opened the door and got out

"Hey!"

She stopped walking and looked up at me.

"I fucked up and took the wrong allergy medication and now things are hard ...I'll pay you to drive me home and I will get you a cab to where ever you want to go." I say with a yawn.

"How do you know I wont rob you?" She asked walking slowly up to the car.

looking in through my door She looked at me.

"The same way you don't know if I wont rob you we don't. Im a Doctor I can make it to my bed but its not safe for me to drive."I say

"Ok"

As I walked around to the passenger side I knew I should be afraid or something but, but this woman something about her told me I was the last person she wanted to hurt.

"So a Doctor what kind?"

"Peds."

"Ahh the babies, my sister is a pediatric doctor in Miami."

"I'm the best Peds surgeon there is." I say

"Your sure of yourself."

"I have to be...Take this left...As long as you don't get cocky. You get cocky people die, babies die." I say

"Um what next." She says.

"Oh hold on."

I reached over her and punch in the gate code lingering longer then I should but because I got dizzy when I moved to quickly.

"Whoa You OK?"

"Yea um go all the way to the end you will run into my house." I say

my house came into view quickly and like I promised I called her a cab and gave her a hand full of money before giving her my coat.

"This is too much I cant take this."

"Its fine." I say leaning on the wall harder than I should.

"No..."

"Its fine.. here is your cab, Id walk you to it but I think Id pass out if I move." I say.

"Well I'll wait til you get indoors." She says

She had the most magical mega watt smile I have ever seen and the thought that i wanted to kiss her. I turned and mad my way indoors.

"Call if you need anything." I say

"I..."

I closed the door and turned out the light so she couldn't see me looking out the side window

She walked to the cab counting the money I gave to her when she stopped short I knew she found it.

"Got you." I say

She was holding my card in her had looking back at the house confusion on her face. But soon a smile came over her face before she got into the cab.

"And its time for bed I have Mass in the morning."

Oh I never go back on my word and Im not going to start now.

#########################################################

"Arizona I'm glad you could make it I know how much you enjoyed sleeping in last Sunday."

"Mom I said I was sorry I asked for forgiveness, If God has forgiven me don't you think you should." I say as we walked across the parkinglot.

"How do you know?" She asked

"Because I repined promised last night that I will be here every Sunday I can." I say

"What did you ask for?"

Mom knows me well but she also knows I never asked for anything.

"I asked if he would get me away from a woman that was a horrible date she had dog over her and I couldnt breath. Anyway He sent me help, I dont know what her name is but she drove me home and I got her a cab and gave her some money for it." I say

"Arizona Robbins you are always so free with your money."

"I make enough mom Im not worried about it." I say.

"I know that sweety you have always been so giving when it came to money. But like your father and brother you have your toys." She says as I open the door to my black Aston Martin Rapid S.

I started to buckle Katina into her seat blue eyes open for a moment to look at me and I got a smile before they closed again. I love all 6 months of the little girl she came to the hospital at a few weeks old with fecal impaction.

The moment I saw here it was like she was meant to be mine her intestine was twisted causing the impaction and I had a hell of a time fixing everything but once I was done Mark stepped in and mad it look like nothing ever cut through her skin.

Bless that Gay man he is the best at what he does.

"What are you thinking about?" Mom asked

"Just how I got Kat.

"Yes shes a amazing little girl Its horrible how they just abandoned her." she says

Well there lost is my gain she went from little Russian girl to Katina Robbins in the Course of two months. She was born here in Seattle To an unknown Russian woman who ran out with her once the doctors back was turned. The cops found her body at the scene of a bank robbery gone wrong so after looking all over for a relative she became a ward of the state.

Now shes mine,Im still going through the lets set a court date for adoption but in my heart she is a Robbins and thats what everyone calls her.

I pulled up to my moms house and we got out I was busy getting Kats things for our day with Grandma when I heard a familiar voice.

"I didn't know you had a kid, she must have stayed at home with dad."

I turned to see the same woman from last night standing on the sidewalk.

"There is No dad unless up count two gay men that will not stop buying her things." I say

"Really doctor and why are you single?"

"I'm a Lesbian."

Why lie about it.

"You saved me from a that from hell and from wrapping my tree around a tree. Thank you..."

"Calliope...Callie for short."

"Calliope beautiful name and it come in a great package." I say

I couldnt help but run my eyes down her body, fuck great its a fucking amazing package.

"Fucking amazing hun? I've never heard that one before."

"Oh Callie I knew I heard your voice would you like to have a nice glass of tea?" Mom called from the porch.

"Not right now Mrs Robbins I'm behind on my run, but I would love to have a nice warm glass of that ginger tea when I come back around." Callie says rubbing her stomach.

"I told you about eating all that take out you are always getting the grease isnt good for your stomach. You be sure to come by and have a nice healthy dinner with us, you'll get your tea then." She says pulling he thin jacket close around her.

"Yes Ma'am how does 5 sound?"

"It sounds great, see you soon darling."

Mom gives her a big smile and heads indoors. I do the same when I turn back to her.

"I see where you get your looks from, Your going to be a hot old lady."

"Hey are you checking out my mom?" I ask

"No just stating a fact she looks good." Callie says

"Well I hope to see you at dinner." She adds before running off.

I watched her run down the side walk eyes locked on the amazing ass in-cased in her black running pants.

She turned back and smiled at me before turning the corner.

"Oh fuck me." I say picking up the diaper bag.

"So I see you like Callie." Mom says when I walk into the kitchen

"Mom!"

"What I know you Arizona you dont give a woman that much attention to a woman ever." She says puting the ham into the oven

"Yes so I like her, but a woman like that shes too good to be true." I say sitting down.

"True, she has her own demons that she dealt with but so have you. I do recall you being a big ladies woman before you found Kat."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you are growing up you dont want to have Kat growing up thinking that its ok to use people just because you dont want to sleep alone. That means you are ready to settle down and have a family."

"Thats true but I saw her with some pretty boy last night."

"Must have been her brother hes a real asshole. But I know for a fact that she is a lesbian. She isn't shy about it if you ask." Mom says handing me the fresh corn to cut.

"Wait is this the same woman you tried to hook me up with three months ago?"

"It is."

Im such an ass I could have had heaven instead of going on horrible dates set up by Mark.

Speaking of Hes calling now I hit the speaker on my phone.

"Yes Mark."

"Why did you leave your date last night?"

"She has dogs."

"So."

"Im allergic to dogs Mark, and on top of that it was all she talked about for 45 minutes." I say

"Shes a really nice woman Arizona."

"Not nice enough to say sorry when I told her I was allergic or to let me speak. 45 minutes of dog this and dog that. I hate dogs Mark."

"What if Katina wants a dog?" He asked

"She wont shes allergic too, perfect baby for me." I say

At that moment I really hoped Callie didn't have dogs. I was locked in the car with her for 15 minutes and I didn't smell a single thing other then the smooth sexy smell of cinnamon and something else coming off her.

"Look Im just saying that you didnt have to leave her like that."

"No I shouldn't have but I was dying and by the time I left I could barely drive I had to have some stranger at the time drive me home. Thank god she wasn't a killer or something like that."

"Oh so you meant someone."

"Goodbye Mark."

"But..."

"See you at work Mark"

I hit the end button and went back to cutting corn.

"I would have left too if I were you." Mom says

"OMG MOM!" I say making her laugh.

A while later found me and Kat on the couch Both in our Patriots Jerseys watching the Pats bet the hell outta the Miami Dolpins. There was a knock at the door just as a break was called and some ad about beer came on.

"Moma will be right back." I say to her as she sat in her chair.

I open the door to see Callie.

" Oh boy." she said walking in.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

She just took off her coat to revile a Dolpins jersey.

"Well arent we a pair." I say.

we stood there smiling at each other when Katina Let out a unhappy cry. We both turned to look at her as she kicked her feet and had a frown on her face. She was looking at the tv but the game was back on so there was nothing on to scare her.

" Aww shes mad because Miami is up by 3." Callie said

"What?"

I looked at the score on the bottom of the screen

"Oh fuck."

"Arizona watch your mouth." Mom called from the other room.

"Thats ok shes still young I can convert her into a Miami fan." Callie says walking over and holding out a little stuffed Miami dolphins mascot.

It only took her a few seconds of making strange dolphin sounds to get Kat to grab on to the toy and smile.

"You have tarnished my child." I say smiling.

"No I haven't I just gave her another option."

I was in a right mood at the dinner after watching my beloved Pats lose to the Dolphins. The only thing that was good about it was I got to watch the game with Callie.

###############################################################

Callie

I never thought that I would run into the absolute perfect woman on one of the worst nights of my life. Cj had Came all the way to Miami just to tell me that he was taking over for daddy soon and if I wanted to keep my trust fund I would go out and marry his best friend.

I told him no and slapped him before walking out it was fucking cold that night night and I was pissed off. But the night got better when a angel in an amazing car. And now after having a filling dinner Arizona walked me home.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" She asked

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I am."

"I would love to have dinner with you but I need no I must tell you something." I say

I was nervous no down right scared that I was about to send this woman running.

"OK."

"Well I was an escort, and yes sometimes I did have sex with them if they offered more for it and if they where female. It isn't something I am proud of but it was the only way I could pay for school."

Arizona looked up at me with a blank look on her face and for a moment I thought she was going to back out.

"Are you still an escort?"

"No Im a landscaper...I haven't been one in two months."

"Then we are going on a date Next friday."

I was shocked still Arizona just let it roll right off her back.

"OK then a date next friday." I say as she pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"You have my number give me a call if you need anything."

Arizona turned to leave and I stopped her.

"I may be busy this week I'm starting a new job at the hospital

"Oh what for and what hospital?"

" Surgical technician at some hospital called Seattle Grace." I say smiling

I had the interview last monday but I wanted to take the rest of the week talking to my crew and wishing them luck in finding jobs .

"Chef Webber over at Seattle Grace said they had been looking for someone to pick up the slack. " I say

"Really,need a ride I past right by here on my way."

"Only if I get to drive."

"You only like me for my cars." Arizona says

"Nope I like you and you cars on different scales." I say smiling

"Magic." she says softly.

"See you at say 8."

"8 it is."

This time it was me watching her walk away and I have to say I loved what I was seeing.

"Stop looking at my ass Calliope." She calls

"Make me." I call back before she disappeared into Barbra's house.

################################################################

"Fuck you." I say to the coffee pot that just wont work

I have been trying to get it to give me some hope of coffee but it just wouldn't and I wasnt going to have the time to take it apart and fix it. with this new job all that time is gone so that means I have to use that new car savings and my almost completed updated 1967 mustange shelby gt 500.

"Thats a nice car." Arizona says getting out her car

"I may have to sell it." I say hitting the door button and steping out so it can close.

"Whys that?" She handed me a coffee and sipped hers

this woman is a keeper.

"I dont have time to rebuild the engine."

"My Brother needs an engine to use in his class it may take some time but it will get fixed and I can give you a loner until you get your car back." Arizona says.

"And what do you get out of this?" I ask

"I get to rub in his face that I found a numbers matching 1967 Shelby gt 500... they do match right?" She asked

"Yes!"

Arizona did a cute little dance on the way to the car she hit a button an her phone started to ring in the Car.

"Hello?"

"Wake up you owe me one grand."

"No I dont?"

"Yea ya do because I found a 1967 Shelby GT 500 all numbers matching factory paint and everything."

"WHAT! you did not!"

I could hear a woman yelling in the back.

"Yes I did and you owe me and you have to fix it all out of pocket."

"Im not giving it back."

"OH yes the hell you are thats not my car, you said who found it first you didnt say who bought it first."

"Well I'm changing it."

"You cant change it its already done. Now when can you drop off my money and pick up the Car?"

I smile at the banter between the two, me and Cj use to be that way until daddies money took hold of him now he is just an ass.

My week was just as I thought I didn't have time for anything else I was in and out of the OR not talking to anyone and eating alone when given the chance.

But I did start the week off with a great woman who had to leave to fly to LA for a consult and just when I thought I was going to have to take a cab home a nurse stopped me in the hall.

"Torres?"

"Yes."

"This is are for you, from Dr. Robbins." She said hading me an envelope.

"Thank you." I say taking it.

I made my way to get my things and open the envelope

In side there was a letter taped to a little box that I could put in the palm of my hand when I opened the letter the fist thing I saw was a platinum card with a bank name and at the bottom my full name

Calliope

I know your thinking that this is a bit much but my back wont let me leave you with my card, as soon as you use it they will lock the account. So to save time I had you one made so you can keep gass in the car. I couldn't ask you to pay the high price out of pocket. Also if you could look in on mom and Kat for me Im not sure when I will be back but trust it wil be before our date friday. I would never ditch such an amazing woman like you for all the money in the world.

See you soon

Arizona

P.S.

Shes low on gas so can you fill her up? I didnt get the chance before I left.

I didnt think Arizona would go this far for a car but when I got to the gas station and saw the price of the gas she wanted I nearly fell out and she wanted a tank full

"Oh damn." I say putting the card into the slot.

I was pupping gas and thinking hard on if I wanted to go inside and get me a nice cool soda for the ride home. Sure its cold outside but Im still hot from running around that hospital all day.

"You didn't have that car before so that must mean you found you some rich old bird to be you sugar whatever."

I looked over to see Cj walking over.

"Its not my car." I say going back to watching the numbers.

"Ahhh a modest pro, what they want to play doctor?" He asked

"I do have my MD Cj, unlike you Daddy didnt pay for anything I have."

"Thats right you was the high price pro of Harvard." he says

Finaly the pump gave the beep that lets you know your full and I pulled the pump out. pulling the print out I went into the stor to get my drink and pay for the gas. I had hoped he was gone when I got back, I was wrong.

"I really want to know what daddy would do if he found out."

"I dont really care Cj I say unlocking the car.

"I will give him a call...You know this can all be forgoten if you marry Louis."

"Call him Cj do it right now because I am not going to marry Louis." I say.

he pulled out his phone angry that I didn't try to stop him.

"Dad I have something to tell you."

"WHat is it Cj its midnight here." I hear daddy say

"Callie was an escort in college and I'm afrade shes gone back to doing that."

a smile came over Cj's face when daddy didnt say anything.

"Cj I already knew that she told me that months ago, and as for her doing that, I doubt that since I got a call from the Hospital that you was sapost to be there checking on."

" I um you see..."

"NO as of 12 this after noon you ar right back at grown zero Cj you have been getting into more trouble on the buissness trips now you back to Assistant, Tell you sister congratulations on a job well done." then the phone went dead

"Looks like your going to have to be the escort if you want to pay for all those nice things." I say getting in the car.

I left him standing there and started to make my way home.

That was on Monday

On Wednesday

I wasn't tired I just wanted to be at home but flashing blue lights stopped me

"Are you kidding Im going the speed limit" I say but pulled over anyway

After being had cuffed and standing outside on the rode in the cold the cop finally came back.

"Who is Arizona Robbins to you?"

"My girlfriend."

It wasnt I lie shes a girl and she is my friend, its not my falt that thats all men can think about when two women are together.

"Ok you free to go." He says uncuffing me

"You know all this could have been avoided if you would have cald her the frist time I told you. Now you have egg on your face because you wanted to get a big fish. You should have learned in high school that Cj doesnt care about you Jeff as long as he can use you...something he just did." I tell him before getting into the car.

On Thursday

I was on call so I stayed close to the house, watched Kat while Mrs Barbra went shopping then did some house cleaning . Arizonas brother Tim came over to pick up my car and I told him Id hunt him down if it doesnt come back in the given time.

But I couldnt help but think about all the hell Cj has been putting me through.I couldn't help but think he was right why would Arizona want to be with me with what I did hanging over me.

"What you thinking about so hard?"

I turned to see Arizona standing at my open door with my last two grocry bags.

"My brother sturring up trouble. Tell me why would you want to date me Im a escort thats all Ive done" I asked

"Because your beautiful and smart and I just want to get to know your an ex escort." She says waling over to place the bags on the table.

I live in a small house, one of the smalest in the neighborhood but I like it. One bedroom 1.5 bath and god know it has a kick ass kitchen. I love to cook.

"Well I heard that I happen to be someones suga mama..."

"OMG no no no no Arizona I sware I am not using you like that, not that Im using you at all. I don't know where you heard..."

I was cut off by the softest lips I have ever felt in my life. and I have kissed a lot of people, well only women. And she taste so good.

"I know that your not using me Calliope, you have worked so hard to get out of that trap that you was in. And anyway if I had to be anyones suga mama I would want it to be you."She says

"Now why would you want that?" I ask with a laugh.

"Well you look like you put more into it than just sex, like you want to have a conversation. You well read and you are great with your hands. Just look at your yard and that car you damn near bult from the ground up."

She was helping me put away my can goods. Without me telling her she noticed my ocd and put them in the right order lables facing perfectly foward.

"Do you like dogs?" She asked

"Nope allergic."

"Cats."

"Love them"

"Are you scared of things like turtles?"

"No I had two gecos when I was little, why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to cook you dinner tomorrow because I know you had a very hard week. I have two Savannah cats and a sulcata tortise romimg around the house." Arizona says putting away bags away.

"Really?"

I was really excited to go to Arizona's to see the inside not just the walk way and inside the door.

"I never seen a savannah or a tortise in person before." I say

"Its a date then be at my place at 5, that will give you time to play with the kitties and Katina. Mom says she fell in love with you while I was gone." Arizona says.

"Me too shes a great kid you know Slavic?"

"Yes I want Kat to have to window into her own world. I plan on taking her to Russia once she is old enough to enjoy it."

we stood there smiling at each other like two fools when her phone started to ring.

"Hello? yes mom I'm back...no no no I'm ok just over at Callie's...Ok I will be there soon I know shes ready to go home how about Niko Liam and Isles? OK I will be there soon...Bye." She hung up and looked back at me and smiled.

"I have to go Kat is getting cranky." She says

" I bet she hasn't seen mom in almost a week." I say

"I miss her too." she gave me a hug before turning to the door.

"Bye Mami." I say my spanish accent rolling of my tongue.

I saw a visable shiver run down at that name.

"If you keep calling me that I'm going to be in trouble." Arizona says

I just laughted and put that little imformation away for later uses. I watched as Arizona shook it off and then walked out the door.

"I'm horrable." I say before going back to making my dinner.

#############################################################

Arizona

I took a step away from the nurses station and made my way slowly down the hall.

"Hi Mami."

I jump and shiver at the whisper in my ear.

"Calliope!" I yelp and turn to her.

She had a big smile on her face.

"You ready for some action...I get to see you in action while we do the hip replacement." Callie says

She was boncing on the balls of her feet.

"Did you a pound of sugar?" I asked

"No its just you are a legend in the Peds field they say you work magic and I get the chance to see you work. Its like getting to see you naked." SHe says

I smile at her seeing Callie naked is something I cant wait for but I wasnt to get to know her first, not make her feel like all the people befor her has made her feel.

"Well then if thats how you feel then I must say watching you is like sex."

and with that I walk off as Callie start coughing.

"Wait you have seen me in the OR?" She asks running up to me

"Well yea I had Mark film you while I was away, I watched some last night and it was amazing." I say

we made our way to the OR to scrub in I have it was kinda creepy just watching didn't do much but her movement was fluid and sexy.

I was starting to think this was a bad idea I couldnt see Callie's mouth but her voice was so soothing. Her brown eyes sharp I stoped for a moment to watch her but was busted when she looked at me.

¿"¿Hay algo malo Mami?"

(is there something wrong Mami)

"No." I say

My voice sounded like a teenage boy as a shiver ran down my spine a melted right where I didnt need it to be and that was right in my center.

¿"te das cuenta de lo mucho que quiero besarte? Yo soy adicto justo después que mami un beso."

(do you realize how much I want to kiss you? I'm addicted just after that one Kiss mama.)

Others in the OR didn't speak Spanish but I did.

"Calliope." I say in a warning tone

"Ok."She said her eyes smiling at me.

And I went back to work

The rest of the surgery was filled with converstion about work and the case I went to consult about in LA.

And finally after hours of work I was heading home to start dinner with the promise that Callie would be there soon.

"So your cooking for Callie, Must be very sierous." My mom says after Kat was settled.

"It is Mom, I don't know how to say this but I really thinking that I fell for her last saturday night. She looked so hurt by whatever it was her brother said and I wanted to talk to her I had to. I know I asked god for a way out of that killer date but I just had to talk to her." I say

And what about whats her name?"

"Becky...What grown woman goes by the name Backy?" I ask

"Yes,what about her have you talked to her?" Mom asked

"Yes shes just not taking that I dont like her very well."

My mom looked at me before giving a srug.

"Ok Im going to go home, you enjoy your dinner, oh and envite he to mass on Sunday."

"Mom..."

"Do it Arizona, its part of who you are a very important part of who you are."

Shes righgt.

"I will ask." I say

mom smiled and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi Callie, Arizona is in the kitchen."

I heard the door close and then the sound of heals clicking on the floor.

"Now this is a nice house."

"Your early you just come form work?" I ask

"Yep."

"You wear heals to work?"

"I wanted to feel sexy today." Callie says

"You're sexy eveyday." I say smiling at her

Chapter 2

I think I fed Callie too much the way she way she was out of it, It was very cute really. How she rubbed at her eyes and tried to stay busy so she could stay awake.

Maybe I was a little evil by sitting her on the couch with smooth jazz playing and the fire going while I cleaned up. But it was clear to me that she was going to crash soon after she ate and I didnt want her to be driving when that happen.

"Score two for Arizona." I whispered looking at Callie

"You didn't win I'm here because I want to be mami." she says softly

The rumble of her voice did something to me and I had to grab on to the sink to keep myself from tumbling to the floor.

"It was always a rule to never stay over night, that has stuck with me all these years and I never hated it so much until now."

She steps behind me and rest her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving because your special your not some date that Im paid to spend time with. Your someone that I want to know that I want to...your special."

I knew what she meant never give up too much at once.

I felt warm lips on my neck and hands around my hips, I reached back and ran my hands through her dark hair.

"We have to stop." we both say.

But all that did was push us on, Callie pulled me around and lifed me up onto the counter.

I will never get tired of her lips.

"Oh goodness I'm sorry!"

"MOM!" I yelp when Callie jumped back

Callie rached out and grabbed me before I could fall.

"I'm sorry I left my watch and I didnt think I would run into this." Mom said

"Its ok mom." I say jumping down

I looked down at our bare feet and I smile, something so simple as our bare feet made me smile and giggle.

"I should leave anyway before we get into trouble." Callie says

"You going to come to Mass on sunday right Callie?" Mom asked

"Yes Mrs Barbra."

There was a smile on her face.

"I will see you on sunday." She tells mom

I followed her to the door.

"I see you later mami." Callie says kissing me

I watched her walk out to the car before she drove off with care unlike me I liked to use the culdasck as my own little play grownd with my cars.

"I'm sorry Arizona." Mom says.

"Its ok Mom if you had not shown up we would ended up in bed and we arent ready for that." I say.

Mom just saved us from doing something that we wasnt ready for.

Sunday

Its cold its fucking freezin and I always have to ware a dress to mass. Mom may not care about my sexuality and the same goes for the father but I better wear a dress on Sunday.

I was walking out the car with Kat's bag after locking the doorto the house when Callie came walking up in this purple dress that was perfect on herand my cheast puffed up knowing people was going to see me with her.

"Close your mouth Arizona." She says going to the car.

"Oh no you sit in the front Callie." Mom says from the back seat next to Katina.

Callie looked at me ove the roof of the car and I just gave her a look before I put the bag in the back seat.

I think I sat to close to Callie because her lag rubbed mine when we would kneel to pray, whitch was more then normal, or it was just my thinking.

She was more into it then say someone who has never been to a Catholic Church in there life.

"Your Cathlic." I whisper as we pray one final time

"Yep."

Her smile was bug as she stood and then bumped my hip. we made our way out I was trying to by pass as many of moms friends as I could, but with Callie carrying Katina I couldn't leave her behind.

"Oh Arizona you didnt tell us Katina's Mother was so beautiful." Mrs North says stopping us

I opened my moth to correct her when others started to saround us.

"And look her hair is becoming dark like her Mom, but she will keep Arizona's blue eyes."

I was becoming moody at the talk of Callie being Katina's mom. It didnt bother me that they called her that it was just the fact that I wanted to ask Callie to be her mother down the road if no when we are a couple.

"OK we have to go now." She said quickly

she slipped out and made her way out the large door she go a look from the father but she just kept walking a look of worry on her face.

"Callie whats wrong?" I ask when we got to the car.

She put Kat in her seat.

"Nothing... well The Father I ran into him a few years ago when I was... as soon as I found out want he did for a living I dropped him. What I was doing wasn't right but there was no..."

"Callie good to see you." Father Paul said

Callie looked like she was going to vomit.

"Can I speak to you alone?"

"NO you can not." I say steping infront of her.

"This doesnt this has nothing to do with you." He says

"It does when its my girlfriend now back off." I growl

His jaw dropped.

"So you know?" Paul asked

"I do and you should be ashamed of on Calliope." I say opening the door fore her.

I closed the door and moved to leave.

"You don't know what she has done Child."

"I know damn well, and I also know that what more I need to know She will tell me when she is ready. You on the other hand are a snake in the grass, I have seen that look in many peoples eyes and you wasn't coming here to say hi. So you go back and think of what shit storm you just kicked up Father Paul because you are about to bring down a hammer on you that no man can stop. Now back off before you have dont have a job." I say before walking around to the drivers door.

The drive to my moms was quiet and once there Callie got out the car and started for her house.

"Callie wait."

I ran after her only to get the door slammed in my face.

"Get out!" She yelled when I let myself in

"No not until you talk to me...What happen?"

"Im a PRO Arizona I have sex with women for money thats all I am going to be." SHe says

"No you are not what you have done in your past is not who you are."

"Yes it is."

Callie fell into tears and I moved over to catch her.

I let her cry and not just any cry a deep soul braking cry that broke my heart. And when she was out of tears she got angryand started to push at me and at one point she slapped me.

"Oh my god Arizona I'm sorry."

"Its fine Calliope its fine, whats not fine is that you wont tell me whats wrong."

Callie looked at me and for a moment I thought she was going to cry again.

"After I tell you you wont belive me no one belived me when I told them." She says looking down at her hands.


	2. Note

I have to say thank you to those who like the story so fair. I want to say sorry from the double post in one and the next time I will be sure that doesn't happen again.


End file.
